It's Just A Memory, Right?
by Jacobias Melldeen Trisary
Summary: How would it feel to give up one of your happiest memories? I've always wondered what the memories were that the Shadowhunters gave up. So I made it up. Definitely some spoilers for CoLS. One-shot.


**Hello again. Here's another one-shot. Focusing on not just two characters but a bit more diverse POV's this time :)**

* * *

_Azazel squinted at her through the flames. "What are you, little one? A Nephilim? Yes, I would take your memory and it would become mine. You would no longer know that it had happened to you. Although, please do avoid giving me memories of demons you've slaughtered under the light of the moon. Not the sort of thing I enjoy. No, I want these memories to be…personal." He grinned, and his teeth gleamed like an iron portcullis.  
"I'm old," Magnus said. "I have many memories. I would give one up if needed. But I cannot speak for the rest of you. No one should be forced to give up something like this."  
"I'll do it," Isabelle said immediately. "For Jace."  
"I will too, of course," said Alec, and then it was Simon's turn. He thought suddenly of Jace, cutting his wrist and giving him his blood in the tiny room on Valentine's boat. Risking his own life for Simon's. It might have been for Clary's sake at its heart, but it was still a debt. "I'm in."  
"Good," Magnus said. "All of you, try to think of happy memories. They must be genuinely happy. Something that gives you pleasure in the recollection."_

* * *

Isabelle's mind was spinning and spinning and taking paths and shortcuts back through her life's memories. She passed through the time when Max was born, then when Alec had helped her through one of her faerie relationships and the time when all three of them used to play with Church. Isabelle arrived at the memory when Jace had persisted to go for Clary, six months ago. She had never seen him so happy when Hodge had approved. Those beautiful eyes matched with the perfect smile of his; but then Isabelle thought of him now. Where he might be. What he even _is._

Magnus lay his hand on Isabelle's head, and she reluctantly closed her eyes. _Jace, Jace, Jace…where are y—_and just like that her thoughts stopped. "Woah. That felt weird."  
Magnus's eyes held some remorse in them as he moved on to Alec.

* * *

Alec couldn't decide. Some memories were just too good to be true. No matter what he tried to think of, it all had Magnus in it. He couldn't bear to think of losing any part of him. Then he thought of how his father had this repulsive attitude towards him now, and Alec felt guilty about upsetting him. He pulled up the moment at the party not so long ago when Jocelyn had returned and when he introduced Magnus to Maryse and Robert. He was happy then; but not so much now.  
Magnus came around to Alec, a huge amount of care in his eyes and had that look that said, _I trust you. And I love you. Please don't forget me. _Alec was thinking and thinking, _What if they ask me about it, or Magnus asks me about it then wha—_and it was gone. "Okay. It's done right?" Magnus nodded and moved on to Simon.

* * *

Simon had his memory. A time from when they were on Coney Island; his father still alive and he was sitting on his shoulders. Becky was running all over the place with not a care in the world, and then he heard his mother's laugh. _And look at her now_, Simon thought. _I don't want to lose that, not that—_But Magnus had reached him first.  
"Hey, I wasn't even thinking of anything yet." Simon protested.  
"Yes, you were, Simon." Magnus's eyes were deeply sad.

* * *

Magnus knew that any memory he chose could not include Alec, regardless that all of his happiest memories were from the time he met Alec up until now. He thought of the time when he was with Camille, he was happy then. But he needed to forget that now. So Camille it was. He thought of the time they were in the Institute and Will had left…_Yes, yes I need to forget that. Alec is the only one for me now. The only one…_ and so Magnus gave his own memory.

* * *

**Well there it is. I wrote this because I always wondered what memories they gave up for Jace. I bet they'll say in City of Heavenly Fire though. R&R please!**

**- Jacobias Melldeen Trisary :D**


End file.
